For a number of years laser beams have been used in fabrication systems, operating on an object such as a substrate, for such purposes as drilling, fusion, or ablation of the object. In order to reduce the time of fabrication, the systems may use multiple laser beams. However, there is a need to improve the flexibility of operation of known systems that use multiple beams for drilling.